Animal Meadow: Book 1: Promising Pony
by WolfTears123
Summary: This is more or less the 'Animal Ark' series, it is a bit of my own all oc's diffrent cottages and diffrent animals.


Chapter 1

"Hi Chloe" Louisa said, she was standing on tip-toe looking over the receptionist desk. The receptionist, Chloe Oak, was on her knees picking up a sea of paper, envelopes and postcards. "Woah! What happened?" Louisa asked helping Chloe pick up the postcards. "Hi Louisa!" Chloe said looking at the young girl "Mrs. Tallow's Misty is what happened! She jumped on the desk trying to say hello and managed to knock everything of". Mrs. Calloway then strolled by holding a result page, she blinked at her daughter and gasped "Louisa Calloway, what do you thinkk you are doing?" she asked. Louisa peered up "Oh hi mum, Misty knocked the reminder cards of and I am helping Chloe pick them up" Louisa smiled. "Oh do mind that you check to put the right cards in the right envelope" Chloe said, "Or Mr. Blake will be asked to bring Aleta when he has a rabbit named Lettuce" Louisa giggled followed by a small chuckle from Chloe and Mrs. Calloway.

"Oh, Louisa Gran just phoned up if you would like to come 'round for tea" Mrs. Calloway added, "I said I would call back to Lilly Cottage if you agreed", "there is no way I would miss going 'round for tea at Gran's" Louisa smiled. "Don't worry I'll pick up the rest you go on to Lilly Cottage" Chloe said, finished organizing some paperwork.

"I hope it rains soon, it's so dry and hot" Louisa sighed, Mrs. Calloway laughed "Don't let the farmers hear you say that, at least not until they finish the harvest". There was a car parked at Moss Cottage, "Look mum, I think someone is moving in" Louisa said twisting in her seat trying to spot someone, she shook her head "No one I can see, but there are new curtains up someone must be moving in".

"Hi Gran" Louisa said giving her a hug, "Louisa, darling, I wasn't expecting you so soon, I was just going around to Mrs. Campbell and give her some tomatoes" her Gran said, her Grandad popped his head outside the greenhouse door "I bet you can convince Louisa to take it for you Margaret" he smiled, Louisa gave him a hug "You bet I will" she said. Gran handed Louisa a bag of fresh tomatoes, Mrs. Campbell didn't live far she lived two doors away in her cottage named Daisy Cottage. A young boy bumped into her, Louisa rubbed her head and looked at the boy helping him up, "Sorry, I was in a hurry I didn't see where I was going" he smiled nervously, "Why were you running so fast?" Louisa asked, "I was on my way to see the pony that lived near by, oh sorry I haven't introduced myself, my name is Sage Moore" he smiled. "I'm Louisa Calloway" Louisa said.

"You're right there is a pony here but you are going the wrong way" Louisa said, "Follow me I am heading there now" she smiled and Sage followed.

"Oh hello Louisa" Mrs. Campbell smiled, she was making some Mulberry pie. Louisa handed her the bag of tomatoes, "Thank-you dear, I reckon you want to visit Prince, he's outside being riden by Marissa outside" she smiled. The two ran out to see Prince gracefully trotting outside with Marissa balancing very well with her hands on her hips. "Hello Louisa, who's this?" Marissa asked. "I'm Sage Moore from Moss Cottage, I just moved in" he introduced himself. Marissa halted Prince to a stop and got off his back. The brown and white stallion whined softly as Marissa gave him an apple as a reward. "Well, what brings you to Daisy Cottage?" Marissa asked, "I was bringing some tomatoes to Mrs. Campbell, and I bumped into Sage who heard about Prince" Louisa said. "The only question left is, why?" Marissa asked stroking Prince's forhead. "Well I was getting a Pony as a gift next week from a sanctuary" Sage said. "Cna you tell us about which pony you're picking" Louisa asked, "Yeah Louisa, umm well I don't really know I'm choosing the pony at the sanctuary, but I was hoping for a white one" he said.

"I think you should head back" Mrs. Campbell said, "It's nearly tea time, why don't you take this freshly baked Mulberry pie to your Grans, then you could have a little pastry with your tea" she smiled. "Thank-you Mrs. Campbell, come on Sage" Louisa said waving good-bye. Louisa spotted her mother talking to very cheery brown haired lady, "Hello, mum" she said "is that blonde woman your mother?" Sage asked and Louisa nodded. "Oh hello, love" Mrs. Calloway said, "Mum, can I go with Sage to pick his pony tommorow?" Louisa pleaded, the two ladies looked at eachother and started laughing. "What's so funny?" Louisa asked, "It was just that Mrs. Moore has asked me to take a look at the pony they were geetting and you have been invited" Mrs. Calloway said, Louisa and Sage looked at eachother not being able to wait for tommorow.


End file.
